It's a Bet
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Why is Orihime pouting? Why is Ichigo laughing? And why are they dirty? Feliz Navidad


**FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

**Past FLOL Secrets Santa gift for Arison-chan.**

"Its not funny, Ichigo." Orihime pouted to her husband, arms crossed around her big chest.

"It's kind of funny." A still laughing Ichigo told her.

The thing that the former Shinigami found so funny was the giant red goop that was covering his wife's face. And she got that way thank to one of her strange concoctions she was making in a pot. It just suddenly exploded on her. Luckily for her, the strange food wasn't hot.

When Ichigo hard the distress cries of his wife, he race into the kitchen, fear gripping his heart. But that fear turned to relief, which then turned to mirth at the state his princess was in.

Too bad she didn't feel the same way.

"I thought husbands are suppose to care about their wife's well being?"

"Well, you're not really hurt. Sticky maybe. But not hurt." As he continued to laugh at plight.

Orihime couldn't believe that her one true love was laughing at her. That fact alone made her cheeks more puffy, which only mad him laugh even more.

The healer couldn't handle the ribbing she was getting, so she did something that surprise both of them

_SMACK_

The orangette stop his laughter. His face in shock at what his pure loving wife did to him. "You, you s-slimed me." As his hand went to the cold goop that was on the left side of his face.

The auburn beauty smirked at her action. "That teach you for making fun of me."

"Ok, I see it now." As he grabbed a handful of flour from the counter, his lips pulled into a grin.

"You wouldn't?' Orihime protested as she started to back away from her advancing husband.

But he did as he planted the white powder on top of her russet hair, rubbing the content to make sure it was in it good.

Orihime's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe he actual did that.

The two eyes lock to one another.

"So that's how its going to be then." Orihime said as she picked up one of the pies from the table, cherry.

"I guess so." As he to picked up a pie. This one apple.

The two stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. After a couple more second, they both strike. The pies connecting their faces.

The bright haired couple removed the tins, some of the desserts content either falling to the floor or remaining on their faces.

They then brought up their fingers and started to slide them across one another's face. They then proceeded to put it into their mouths, tasting the sweetness.

"Its pretty good. But I think I should taste it again. Just to make sure." As he place his hands on her hips and brought her closer to his body.

"That's a great idea." As she wrapped her arms around his neck, the hand playing with his spiky locks.

Their lips met, moving against each other for dominance. The taste of the pies mixing with the taste of each other, making the normally sweet kiss they share even more sweeter.

The male went even further by lifting his wife onto the table. Her slender legs wrapping themselves around his hard waist. Their kiss becoming deeper.

"Yo, Ichigo, when is the foods…going.. to.. be.. ready." Renji asked as he came to a stop when he saw the intimate scene in front of him. "Never mind." As he headed back to the living room.

"So is the food ready yet?" Rukia asked her husband as he came into the living room where their other friends were at.

The red head sat down next to his wife. "I don't think so. Those two are kind of busy. If you know what I mean."

'Those two cant keep their hands off each other even for a minute." Tatsuki said as she shook her head no. She was sitting on the arm rest of one of the couches. Chad, who she was dating, was sitting quietly on the couch next to her.

"Should we leave then?" Nemu wondered, her hands clasped loosely on Uryuu's.

"No. Inoue-san wanted do this gathering for a while now. And she might get upset that we left." The Quincy said as he push his glasses up.

All the others agree with a shake of their heads.

"I guess we wait then.' The Noble woman said.

A couple of seconds.

"Ok, two hundred yens say they come back in twelve minutes." The pineapple Shinigami said all of a sudden.

"Please, they be there for fifteen." The martial artiest said.

"I'm going with nineteen." The bunny enthusiast countered.

"I cant believe you're betting on how long they're going to make out." The glasses wearing male said a little disappointingly.

"By the way they kiss most of the time, I would calculate it would be twenty one minutes." The dark beauty said emotionlessly.

"You watch them kiss?" Uryuu said in surprise.

"It's for research. I do want to make sure that when I kiss you, it would be very pleasurable." She said with a soft smile.

The comment made the Quincy to blush and made him push his glasses up again. "I go with nine. They do have some decorum."

After cleaning themselves up, and straightening their clothes, the host and hostess came back into the room. And they were wondering why all there friends were giving money to Chad.

**Winning number: 25. **

**Thanks for the read, happy holiday and have a nice day.**


End file.
